


The Little Things

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having a gathering of friends, a bunch of beautiful birds start to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Title:** The Little Things  
 **Characters:** Hero Duke, Ursula, Meg, Beatrice Duke, Benedick Hobbes, Balthazar Jones, Pedro Donaldson  
 **Prompt:** Birds  
 **Word Count:** 707  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Notes:** While having a gathering of friends, a bunch of beautiful birds start to show up.

 

**The Little Things**

Birds flew overhead as the usual group of friends were all staring up at the sky, Hero was the first one to say something from where she was laying on the ground next to her cousin. “Look at the birds! They are so beautiful!” She sighed.

“It’s a good thing Ben isn’t driving.” Beatrice responded with a smirk towards her boyfriend.

Benedick rolled his eyes, “I’m never going to live down that video, am I?” Beatrice just grinned in response.

Ursula had out her camera taking photos of them and as best she could, “I can’t tell what breed they are.” She said quietly.

Balthazar shrugged, taking Pedro’s hand, “Whatever they are, I agree with Hero, very beautiful.”

Meg smiled, “I’ve seen these kinds of birds before.” Ursula looked over at her as the birds landed down a few meters away from them, “I don’t know what they are called, though.” She added before Ursula could ask.

Pedro sat up slowly and looked at the birds, “They are really small.”

Nodding, Ursula focused her camera, “I think they may be rare.”

“They are.” Meg nodded, “I remember that much.”

Hero rummaged through her bag and found some bird food that she usually carried with her when she went out into nature, “I can get them closer if you want.”

“I wouldn’t.” Beatrice said, giving a side look to Benedick.

“Beatrice.” Ben said, “Shut up.” He told her, before they kissed.

Meg laughed and threw a balled up napkin at the couple, then she looked over at Hero, “I can help you bring them closer.”

Hero smiled, “Thank you.” She looked at her cousin, “But we probably should not be so close to these two.”

Ursula nodded and the three of them stood up slowly, so to not scare the birds. Neither Benedick nor Beatrice said anything as the trio walked a bit away from them. Hero gave Meg some bird food and showed her how to call the birds over to her. Ursula moved her position slightly to get the two girls in her photos as well.

“Don’t make any sudden movements.” Hero reminded Meg as she took a slow step back from the group of birds.

Meg smiled as the smallest of all the birds hopped over to Hero with surprising courage, “I think that’s the runt of the group.” Meg said quietly.

Hero started to feed the bird, “I think so too.” She said, feeling a kind of attachment to the little bird. The biggest of all the birds glided over to them and, at first, Hero thought that it was going to try and eat all of the tiny birds’ food, but instead it stood guard, pushing away all the other birds that tried to take advantage of the littlest bird. Hero filled up her hand free hand with more bird food and allowed the big one to eat as well.

“That’s adorable.” Ursula smiled from behind the camera, glad that she was able to take pictures of this moment.

It didn’t take Hero any time at all to realize why she felt for this little bird. She felt like she was staring at herself, but in bird form, all the way down to having a guardian that was bigger than them.

Balthazar and Pedro joined the group to feed the birds – which more different species started to join the group – and, once Ben caught a glance of a flamingo, he joined them eagerly. Beatrice laughed and joined in as well, helping to feed all the birds. Ursula enjoyed the photo shoot, but her biggest focus was Hero and the tiniest bird. She had to admit, it was beautiful.

The whole time that they were taking care of the birds, the tiniest and largest bird were hanging out with Hero. At one point, the tiny bird even flew up to sit on Hero’s skirt and chirp at her.

After Ursula got as many pictures as she could, she even joined in in the feeding of the birds. They all enjoyed themselves for a half an hour before the birds started to leave. Hero waved as the small bird left, “Goodbye! Have a safe flight!” She called to them as they flew away, smiling largely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of LovelyLittleFiclets challenge is complete! :) I'm also posting these on my tumblr: ghosthunter721.tumblr.com


End file.
